I don't care
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Eu a amo, não me importa que ele a conheceu primeiro. Se tiver que lutar por ela, eu o farei. ONE-SHOT


Título:** I don't care**

Autor: Fernanda  
Categoria: **The Vampire Diaries, Damon&Elena, POV Damon, smut.****  
**Advertências: Sexo  
Classificação: MA / NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo:__Eu a amo, não me importa que ele a conheceu primeiro. Se tiver que lutar por ela, eu o farei.

POV Damon

Os dias se passavam lentos, monótonos e entediantes. Fiquei repensando minha longa vida como vampiro. Nada mal. Muitas festas, só diversão e mulheres. Nada me preocupava, até o dia em que ela apareceu... e na vida de meu irmão.

Eu achava que tinha superado o que havia acontecido no passado. Mas quando a vi, seu rosto exatamente igual ao que eu me lembrava, me senti perdido novamente. Mas não era ela, Katherine estava morta. Ela era Elena, a nova namoradinha de Stefan, ainda mais encantadora. E novamente meu irmão tinha chegado primeiro.

Pela primeira vez em mais de cinqüenta anos eu me sentia impotente, menos poderoso que Stefan. E com inveja dele. Katherine tinha preferido seu irmão, e agora Elena. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia como.

Não podia sequer hipnotizá-la, até nisso meu querido irmão tinha chegado primeiro. Maldita erva que mantinha a mente dela longe dos meus encantos. Mas eu queria realmente que ela me quisesse assim, através de meus poderes ? Minha mente e meu coração tinham a resposta, não, eu não a queria assim.

Suspirei alto e nem percebi que Stefan estava na sala.

_ O que foi ? Entediado ? – ele perguntou com ironia na voz.

_ É, pode me gozar. Mas você ao menos tem a escola para se distrair, eu nem isso.

_ Está falando sério ? – ele perguntou e eu notei interesse em sua voz.

_ Esquece.

Eu me levantei e saí. Não queria ficar e conversar, não tínhamos mesmo nada em comum. Ou melhor, tínhamos sim, o gosto pelas mulheres, lembrei com amargura.

* * *

_ Já vai ! – ela gritou.

Elena abriu a porta e soltou uma exclamação ao me ver. Acho que eu era a última pessoa que ela esperava encontrar. Percebi que ela não sabia o que dizer. Mas ela se recuperou rápido.

_ Damon ? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Stefan ?

Pronto, lá estava o nome dele nos lábios dela. Claro, o que eu poderia querer ali, àquela hora da manhã, em pleno dia de escola.

_ Não aconteceu nada com ele. Pelo menos que eu saiba.

_ Então... – era a deixa para eu dizer o que queria.

_ Gostaria de conversar com você, posso entrar ?

_ Você sabe que pode, já entrou na minha casa antes...

_ Eu sei que posso, Elena. Só estava sendo educado. – retruquei com ironia.

Ela ficou séria e saiu da frente, me dando passagem.

_ Não posso me atrasar para o colégio, é alguma coisa urgente ? – ela perguntou.

_ Não se preocupe, serei breve. Eu vou organizar uma festa surpresa de aniversário para o Stefan, e gostaria da sua ajuda. Posso contar com você ?

Elena me olhou surpresa.

_ Aniversário do Stefan ? Quando ?

_ No próximo sábado.

Ela abriu um amplo sorriso e foi como se alguém tivesse me apunhalado, pois o sorriso era por causa dele.

_ Claro ! Eu ajudo com o que for preciso ! Eu não sabia, ele não disse nada !

_ Ele nunca diz. Bom, eu vou andando, não quero te atrasar. Vou preparar a casa, gostaria que você convidasse os amigos dele, quero dizer, de vocês.

_ São seus amigos também, Damon.

_ Não, não são. Mas tudo bem, eu não me importo.

Me despedi e saí. Ainda tinha uma festa para organizar em apenas 3 dias. Boa sorte pra mim. E boa sorte para o meu plano.

* * *

_**Sábado, 17;30 h.**_

_ Vou fazer um café, você quer ? – eu perguntei a Stefan, que lia deitado no sofá.

_ Claro.

Eu fui até a cozinha, preparei um café bem forte e servi duas xícaras, não esquecendo de acrescentar minha receita secreta no de meu irmão. Voltei e entreguei o café a ele, que me agradeceu, com um olhar desconfiado. Eu reconheço, mereço esses olhares, nunca fui solidário, educado. Mas, que se dane, não preciso de ninguém, por isso não me sinto na obrigação de agradar.

Não demorou muito para minha receita fazer efeito, e meu irmãozinho logo dormia. Eu o carreguei até o sótão e o prendi lá. Ele ia dormir até o dia seguinte, mas não quis arriscar. Depois desci e comecei a arrumar as coisas que tinha comprado para a festa. Muita comida, para os vivos, é claro, e bebida, muita bebida.

Os convidados foram chegando, Elena chegou com seu irmão. Estava ainda mais linda em seu vestido preto. Adoro essa cor, acho sexy e me lembra minha vida após a transformação. A primeira coisa que ela fez, perguntou de meu irmão. E aí entrou minha atuação. Digna de um Oscar.

_ Eu não sei. Ele disse que ia viajar, que precisava resolver umas coisas. Aí eu contei a ele sobre a festa, pensando que por isso ele ficaria, mas me enganei. Ele brigou comigo e disse que não queria festa nenhuma. Foi embora logo em seguida.

Minha cara de menino magoado a convenceu.

_ Mas... – ela parecia confusa. – Ele não deixou nenhum recado pra mim ?

Eu a encarei com tristeza.

_ Ele só me pediu para renovar as ervas de seu colar, porque ele não pretende voltar tão cedo, e tem medo que você fique vulnerável.

Ela me encarou e notei a tristeza em seu olhar. Sorri intimamente. Ela estava caindo. Ela soltou o fecho do colar e me entregou.

_ Eu já volto. – disse a ela.

* * *

Os convidados foram indo embora aos poucos, depois de aproveitar a festa, mesmo na ausência do aniversariante. Elena ficou, depois de muita insistência, e uma certa dose de hipnose. Nada muito forte, para que ninguém desconfiasse.

Ela começou a me ajudar a recolher os copos espalhados pela sala. Ela colocou os restos de uma pizza na caixa e a levou para a cozinha. Eu me levantei e a segui. Ela estava de costas, se esticando para guardar alguns copos sem uso no armário alto. Eu me aproximei e a segurei pela cintura, colando meu corpo no dela.

_ Que susto ! – ela se assustou, percebendo como eu estava excitado e se afastou.

_ Eu sei que vai ficar chocada com o que eu vou dizer...

_ O que ? – ela perguntou sem graça.

_ Eu te amo, Elena.

_ O que ?! – ela retrucou.

Ela me olhou com surpresa, eu me aproximei mais e colei meus lábios nos dela com loucura. Elena correspondeu ao beijo enlaçando meu pescoço e eu a levantei no colo, fazendo com que ela me abraçasse pela cintura com as pernas. O beijo se intensificou, nossas línguas em mútua exploração, até que eu interrompi o beijo e a levei para o meu quarto no andar de cima.

Eu praticamente a joguei no colchão. Elena me encarou, eu estava com o semblante sério, nem parecia o mesmo gozador de sempre. Eu tirei a jaqueta e a joguei de lado, depois fiz o mesmo com a camiseta. Ela só me observava, sem se mexer. Sem camisa eu me aproximei. Me deitei sobre ela e a beijei de novo. Um beijo agressivo e curto, que fez com que ela emitisse um protesto quando eu me afastei.

Eu aumentei um pouco o grau da hipnose e ela começou a se despir para mim. Tirou rapidamente seu vestido e arrancou seu sutiã. Elena suspirava, fascinada com esse lado da minha personalidade que ela descobria. Eu sabia que ela era virgem, meu irmão era educado demais para se aproveitar da namoradinha ingênua e estava esperando o namoro evoluir. Azar dele. Ela ia ser minha primeiro.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e cobri um seio com a boca, circundando-o com a língua e depois suguei o mamilo com força, fazendo-a ofegar. Eu puxei sua calcinha para baixo e fui beijando e mordendo de leve a pele que ia descobrindo. Quando ela estava nua eu a beijei na boca novamente e coloquei a mão entre suas pernas, acariciando-a. Ela apenas se entregava às carícias sem pensar.

Eu me afastei novamente. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Eu me levantei e soltei o cinto, me livrando da calça e da cueca de uma só vez. Elena me observava com um olhar guloso. Eu me aproximei de novo, segurei seus braços acima da cabeça com apenas uma das mãos e a beijei na boca, no pescoço, nos seios. Eu soltei suas mãos e fui descendo, beijando-a na barriga, nos quadris e alcancei seu ponto mais sensível entre as pernas. Eu a acariciei com a língua até fazê-la agarrar o travesseiro, gemendo completamente entregue.

_ Vem... – ela me puxou pelo pescoço e me beijou, sentindo que eu começava a penetrá-la.

Ela arregalou os olhos e gritou com a dor, enterrando suas unhas em meus braços. Eu entrei nela devagar e forcei, e quando senti a barreira de sua virgindade ceder, sai e entrei nela novamente, parando para que ela se acostumasse comigo. Ela ofegou e eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos. Mas ela logo começou a mover os quadris de leve, como que testando. Eu comecei a me mover, cada vez mais rápido, me enterrando fundo nela.

Eu a beijei e continuei a me mover com mais força, fazendo-a suspirar. Ela tentava raciocinar, mas sentia-se cada vez mais perto do clímax. De repente ela me olhou de modo diferente, em pânico, quando o efeito da hipnose passou.

Ela tentou me empurrar, mas era como tentar mover uma parede. Eu a segurava com força pelos quadris.

_ Damon...pára...por favor ! Não ! – ela gemeu indefesa diante do prazer. – Não posso ! Pára... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Eu a encarava e a penetrava ainda mais fundo. Ela me encarou apavorada. Ela fechou os olhos quando eu aumentei o ritmo dos movimentos fazendo com que ela arranhasse meus ombros com as unhas e gritasse meu nome.

_ Damon ! Pára...por favor, pára ! – ela gemia indefesa e tentava me empurrar.

De repente eu saí de dentro dela. Ela arregalou os olhos, estava ofegante e muito próxima do clímax. Ela me encarou confusa, mas eu não lhe dei tempo para pensar. Eu a fiz virar de bruços e entrei nela novamente com força, fazendo-a gritar. Eu me movia mais rápido agora e ela gemia indefesa, mordendo o travesseiro.

Ela já não se lembrava mais de Stefan. Eu a abracei e apertei de leve seus seios, sem parar de me mover. De repente ela gritou, atingindo um orgasmo longo que a deixou trêmula e sem fôlego e foi logo seguida por mim. Eu me deitei sobre ela ainda de bruços e mordi seu pescoço e bebi um pouco de seu sangue. Elena gritou novamente, chocada com a experiência.

Estávamos ofegantes e com o coração disparado. Ficamos assim durante longos minutos, esperando a respiração normalizar. Não conversamos, pois não precisávamos de palavras. Depois de algum tempo eu percebi que Elena chorava baixinho, na certa pensando no que Stefan faria quando descobrisse. Eu realmente não me importo...

Eu a amo, não me importa que ele a conheceu primeiro. Se tiver que lutar por ela, eu o farei.

FIM


End file.
